


Bleed (Traducción)

by ChloShow, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Category: Mr.Robot
Genre: M/M, Spoiler 2° Temporada, Tybot?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloShow/pseuds/ChloShow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: ¿Sangraría Tyrell por Elliot?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bleed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139212) by [ChloShow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloShow/pseuds/ChloShow). 



> Esta es una traducción el trabajo original esta hecho por ChloShow ,  
> Si amas el Tyrelliot encuentranos en : https://www.facebook.com/Tyrelliotship/

 

Se limpió la mantequilla de sus manos mientras recogía la pistola de la máquina de palomitas de maíz. De momento, Tyrell estaba sentado, embelesado por los monitores, no había duda que los pantalones se hacían más apretados cada segundo. Tyrell Wellick tenía todo para ser un discípulo perfecto, y ya podía hablar todo el día sobre la amplitud de su lealtad, pero sus palabras no significaban ni una _mierda_ sin una...muestra de devoción. Así es como lo llamaría.  
  
  
"Elliot", se dio la vuelta en su silla, repitiendo el nombre de Elliot como si fuera la palabra más dulce que conocía. La dulzura murió en su garganta, tornandose amarilla y agrio."Elliot, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"  
  
"Levántate."  
  
Los ojos de Tyrell se movían entre él y la pistola, buscando desesperadamente comprender la situación. "No entiendo. Pensé que estábamos en la misma página".  
Mr. Robot estudió esa última frase antes de responder. Tyrell probablemente se había entrenado a sí mismo para sonar lo más estadounidense posible, repitiendo expresiones idiomáticas hasta que fluyeron naturalmente como sangre de una roca.

"Dijiste que éramos dioses."

El color tocó las manzanas de sus mejillas mientras sonreía en una sonrisa suplicante. 

"Sí, lo hice."  
  
"Sin embargo, los dioses ... no existen por sí mismos. Necesitan seguidores. Creyentes," quitó el seguro," ¿Realmente crees Tyrell? "  
  
"Dime en qué creer."  
  
El arma se sentía pesada en su mano, ansiosa. Todavía no, todavía no.  
  
"Oh, lo hare. Pero primero. Los Dioses requieren sacrificio. En las religiones abrahámicas,este sacrificio es la sangre," un paso-dos pasos- tres pasos más cerca de Tyrell,estiró el cuello para encontrar su reflejo en los ojos del otro hombre, presionando el arma firmemente contra sus entrañas

"¿Sangrarías por mí, Tyrell? "  
  
" Es lo que quiero…"  
  
"¿Pero?"

Su nuez de Adán se balanceó, tragando con sequedad. "¿Cómo sé que voy a sobrevivir?"

"No lo sabes." Mr. Robot consideró el miedo de Tyrell. Totalmente comprensible. Sólo necesitaba un empujón. Tomó el labio inferior de Tyrell entre sus dientes y succionó, terminando antes de que Tyrell pudiera reaccionar. A los pocos segundos del shock le siguió un fuerte asentimiento.

"Voy a sangrar por ti."

"Bueno," respiró hondo, "Pero primero, prométeme, que sí alguien se interpone entre nosotros y este futuro que hemos hecho - _quien sea_ \- prométeme, que los detendrás."

"Lo prometo."

  
Asintió con la cabeza, girando sobre sus talones y poniendo 10 pasos entre él y su objetivo.

  
Cuando la bala encontró su destino, Mr. Robot podría haber malinterpretado el llanto de dolor de Tyrell por éxtasis.


End file.
